


Goodbye, Detective

by kbecks87



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe Centric, F/M, Gen, One Shot, Post Season 4, Unbeta'd, first lucifer fic, i just discovered Lucifer on Netflix and devoured it, italics are flashbacks, just something i wanted to get out, spoilers thru season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbecks87/pseuds/kbecks87
Summary: A look at how Chloe deals with the events of the last few minutes of season 4
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 12
Kudos: 55





	Goodbye, Detective

On Thursdays, Trixie has soccer practice after school. Chloe and Dan both go and take Trixie to dinner afterwards and then Dan takes her for the night and gets her to school the next morning. Dan has never asked her what she does on Thursday nights, after she hugs Trixie and helps her buckle herself into the back of Dan’s car, but she’s pretty sure Dan thinks she goes home and enjoys a quite night in, or uses the lack of distraction to catch up on paperwork, or something else normal and sane. 

Instead, she goes to Lux and squeezes and dunks between people until she arrives at the elevator in the back. She steps in and closes her eyes, taking a deep breath before she presses the button that has the doors closing and the elevator taking her to the penthouse. 

Sometime Amenadiel or Linda come with her, meeting her in the lobby and riding the elevator in silence, or even going to Trixie’s games and then riding with her. Maze comes to Lux jus often enough to keep the place running – to keep people from asking too many questions, and when she is there on Thursday she is always waiting by the elevator for Chloe with sad eyes and an expression of fringed indifference. Chloe knows how much Maze misses Lucifer though, remembers her face when she found out he’d left, but she knows better than to call her on the façade. 

_Standing on the balcony with her eyes closed, Chole can pretend that Lucifer is still with her. That the rush of wind she’d felt wasn’t him leaving seconds after she finally (finally) told him that she loved him. She stays there, eyes closed, tears on her cheek until she can’t stand it anymore. She pulls in a shuddering breath, opens her eyes, and lets out a small sob when she confirms that she in alone._

_She wraps her arms around herself, pulling her jacket as tight as she can. She stares at the space Lucifer occupied less than five minutes ago and wipes at her eyes. She forces herself to take a deep breath and walk away from the balcony and into the lobby and then to the elevator. She rides down in a daze and then when the doors open the sounds of Lux hit her like a physical force, causing her to bristle. How could people so close to what was just happening have no idea?_

_She drives to Linda’s place in a daze – she knows that Maze and Amenadiel both went to Linda’s after they got baby Charlie back, so she hopes that they are still there – she doesn’t want to tell the story more than once. It’s late when she gets there, but she can see a light on inside, so she knocks anyway. Amenadiel is the one to answer the door, and he just states at her for a long moment before he pulls her into him with one arm. She can hear him mutter “dammit Luci” against her hair and for some reason, that is what brings her sobs out._

_She lets Amenadiel pull her inside and lead her to the couch. Linda puts Charlie in the bassinet and sits next to her, arm around her shoulder. Maze eyes her warily but kneels in front of her and puts a hand on her knee. She hiccups through telling them that Lucifer left – gone back to hell. Maze’s eyes go dark and wild while Linda lets out a little gasp. She stays there that night, sleeping on the couch and holding the blanket Linda pulled from the closet from her close to her chest._

_For two weeks Chloe lives on auto-pilot, she goes to work and she takes care of Trixie and she does nothing else. When Ella asks about Lucifer, she says that she is sure he’s coming back, because she refuses to believe anything else. When she loses her train of thought glancing around a crime scene, Dan puts his hand on her shoulder and asks if she is alright – Chole shrugs and says ‘of course’ as if it is a crazy question, Dan lets her get away with it._

_That Thursday is the first time she goes to Lux. She thinks about the little black and white cat that lives in the alleyway behind Lux, Lucifer pretends to be disgusted whenever it gets close to him, but he sneaks it food and she wonders if it is eating in his absence. She tells herself that she is just going to check on the place, make sure no one has broken in since he never did put a lock on that elevator. The equivalent of picking up the mail for a neighbor who us out of town, if the neighbor wasn’t a millionaire with staff for that kind of thing and the king of hell. She cries on the balcony and just barley has the wherewithal to stumble inside and to the couch, falling asleep there with tears still on her cheeks. She puts a can of tuna out for the cat when she leaves in the morning._

It became tradition after that, though Chloe couldn’t explain it, if asked. For the first couple of months, a part of her expects him to be there every time the elevator doors slide open – the same way her eyes flit over every crime screen, looking for him before she asks Ella what they’ve got. Her stomach would drop and she would blow out a long breath she hadn’t wanted to be holding, and she would walk in. She didn’t stay long, not unless someone was with her and they were talking. She had stocked his fridge with her favorite beer and a handful of groceries, a case of canned tuna in one of the cabinets so she can leave some for the cat on her way out. 

She doesn’t necessarily feel like it is healthy, spending and hour or so a week at her disappeared…friends…place, especially now that he has been gone for all most five months and she has stopped thinking he’ll be behind the door with a whiskey and a grin _(well well well detective, breaking and entering?)_ She can hear his voice in her head. But, for some reason she can’t stop. 

Maze spends all her time these days trying to get her to date new people. Linda asks for help with Charlie that she doesn’t really need, trying to pull Chloe back in to the world and Amenadiel tells her that he doesn’t think Lucifer is coming back in quite moments, saying it softly like it’s no something she figured out on her own months ago. Dan tells anyone who will listen that they are all better off without Lucifer, but when Trixie asks about him Dan’s face pulls pensive and he always says something about being sure he’ll turn up. Everyone from the cleaning staff to Ella as the precinct asks about him – she’s not sure she’s gone a full day without hearing his name since he left and she can’t decide if she’s glad for the reminder of how much he meant means to people or if it all makes the ache in her heart worse (either way, when they ask she tells them he had to leave to sort some things out but she hopes they’ll see him soon) it’s not quite a lie, but it’s not quite the truth either. 

When the doors slide open and she steps into the lobby she knows that a few things are moved from the last time she was here, but she also knows that Maze and Amenadiel come by every once in a while, too, so she doesn’t think much of it. Instead, she goes to the fridge and put the few things she brought inside and pulls out a beer from the bottom shelf. 

She walks out of the kitchen and makes her way to the balcony, but stops short in front of the bedroom doors – they’re closed, which they haven’t been since Lucifer left, so she slides them open, expecting to see Maze passed out on top of the sheets but instead it’s Lucifer. He’s on top of the blankets, laying on his stomach, his back is crisscrossed with scars that were not there when he left and his black slacks and shoes are still on. He looks like he just walked in and passed out. 

She forces her breathing to even out, blinking over and over to make sure he is really there. When she can feel her legs again, she shuffles towards the bed, climbing the stairs slowly. She sits on the floor next to the bed and touches his face lightly, he mumbles in his sleep, something she can’t make out, and leans into her hand a little. She gasps quietly, her hand flying to cover her mouth. She has a million questions – things she wants to say and things she wants to ask. She needs to know if he is staying or if he plans to go back to hell. 

But she needs to breath, too. She needs to put her thoughts in order and try to regain some control of the situation. So, she goes to the couch in the living room and sits down, elbows on her knees and looks towards the bedroom, trying to process Lucifer’s presence. 

She wakes with a start, not having meant to fall asleep, and looks towards the bedroom. The bed is a mess of empty sheets and she feels her stomach drop. Was the whole thing a dream? But then, the blanket drops from her shoulder and she knows she didn’t fall asleep with a blanket. She grabs it glancing around until her eyes find Lucifer’s. He’s sitting across from the couch in an arm chair, watching her quietly, smile small and cautious. “Hello, Detective”. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was my first Lucifer fic - I discovered the series on Netflix and just tore through it. I wrote this in like twenty minutes just after finishing the season 4 finale. I hope you liked it! Please comment.


End file.
